vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Faction
The Faction is a group that manage the supernatural community in New Orleans. They represent the four main species that reside in the French Quarter: vampires, witches, werewolves, and humans. After the Original hybrid Klaus returned to the city and took control, the Originals were also represented in the Faction as well. History The Faction was created by Klaus at some point after he and his family arrived in New Orleans in the early 18th century. When the Faction was created, it was composed of pirates and corrupt politicians, which remained more or less the same in the centuries after its creation. Decades after Klaus and his siblings were forced to flee from New Orleans, the Faction, at the time led by Father Kieran O'Connell, established a new rule that the organization would only be run by humans, though this rule was ultimately changed to welcome representatives of all five supernatural species in season one of . The Originals Season One In'' Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, Niklaus Mikaelson approached the group in the middle of one of their meetings and remarked that he had created the Faction three hundred years prior. Father Kieran informed him that the Faction was now human-only and that no vampires-- and especially no Originals-- were allowed to be members. Klaus revealed that he had come to ask them to use their resources to track down the witch Agnes, who had attacked the mother of his child with the Needle of Sorrows via Sophie Deveraux, who was magically linked to her. He then took great care to mention to Kieran that Agnes was also the witch who was responsible for hexing his nephew Sean, which caused him to lose his mind and murder his fellow seminary students in the church before finally killing himself. Kieran, desperate to avenge his nephew, agreed to Klaus' terms, but only because he wanted to deal with Agnes himself, and the Faction eventually found Agnes' address, which was given to Kieran and Klaus. In ''Reigning Pain in New Orleans, all of the members of the Faction, including the mayor and the police chief (and with the exception of Kieran, who was not let in on the plan), put a hit out on the vampires as a warning to the new king, Klaus. This resulted in the vampires' hangout, the Pit, being attacked in a drive-by shooting, and several vampires dying from the subsequent sunlight exposure after the windows were shot out. Furious at this open attack on their people, Klaus and Marcel confronted the Faction at Rousseau's, where Kieran was already shouting at the rest of the members for attacking them behind his back. Klaus ultimately decided to kill all of them, except for Kieran, though he did argue that they were all important members of the community whose deaths would surely be questioned by the public. Klaus wasn't troubled by this statement, however, and reminded him that they were easily replaceable before instructing him to work to elect new and more trustworthy members. In Moon Over Bourbon Street,Elijah, annoyed by Klaus' lack of motivation to run the city he worked so hard gain, decided to take matters into his own hands and run the city himself. He began by revamping the Faction, this time allowing the group to consist of a representative of each of the five species of New Orleans: he would represent the Originals, while Diego represented the vampires, Genevieve represented the witches, Francesca represented the humans (after Kieran was no longer fit to represent them), and Hayley represented the werewolves. There was much arguing between the representatives of the newly-created factions, but after a party at the Mikaelson compound where all of the different members could mingle together, they finally managed to agree to a new peace treaty, which they all signed in a mixture of their own blood. Elijah had Klaus sign the treaty as well, but Klaus wasn't a member of the Faction at the time, as he didn't believe that peace could exist between the different supernatural species in the city. In The Battle of New Orleans, Francesca and her brothers revealed themselves to be untriggered werewolves who had been living under the guise of being human for decades. They then stole the moonlight stones that were meant for the Crescent Clan and killed their bodyguards, triggering their transformations and giving them the power to stage a coup to take control of the city from the Originals. Afterward, the Faction was more or less disbanded, as the peace treaty had become null and void with the Guerrera's tyrannical rule over the city. However, despite the Faction no longer existing formally, the birth of Klaus and Hayley's daughter Hope has led the Mikaelson family (including Hayley) to want to continue the Faction's mission of keeping the peace between the supernatural factions, so that the city can become safe for Hope and she can finally return home to her parents where she belongs. Season Five In Where You Left Your Heart, the Factions have come together again and created seven years of peace and prosperity in the city since the Hollow has been defeated and the Mikaelsons along with Marcel leaving town. With Vincent as their leader, Freya, Josh and Hayley have brought the city together but once a new Hybrid is created the truce between the factions becomes easily strained. Members *Niklaus Mikaelson † (founder; former leader) *Elijah Mikaelson † (former leader) *Hayley Marshall † (Werewolf representative; leader of the Crescent Wolf Pack) *Kieran O'Connell † (Human representative; former leader) *Diego † (Vampire representative; leader of Marcel's vampires) *Genevieve † (former Witch representative; leader of the French Quarter Coven) *Francesca Guerrera † (former acting Human representative; leader of the Human faction) *Jackson Kenner † (former co-Werewolf representative; leader of the Crescent Wolf Pack) *Vincent Griffith (current leader) *Joshua Rosza † (Vampire representative) *Freya Mikaelson (Witch representative) *† indicates deceased 120px-Faction_Member.png|Elijah Mikaelson|link=Elijah Mikaelson TO-S5-Hayley.png|Hayley Marshall-Kenner|link=Hayley Marshall-Kenner Kieran Faction.png|Kieran O'Connell|link=Kieran O'Connell Faction Member (3).png|Diego|link=Diego Faction Member (2).png|Genevieve|link=Genevieve 120px-Faction Member (1).png|Francesca Guerrera|link=Francesca Guerrera Jackson Faction.png|Jackson Kenner|link=Jackson Kenner TO106-Mayor.png|The Mayor|link= 166px-Unknown.jpg|Mayor O'Connell|link= Legacies-S2-Freya.png|Freya Mikaelson|link=Freya Mikaelson TO-S5-Vincent.png|Vincent Griffith|link=Vincent Griffith TO-S5-Josh.png|Joshua Rosza|link=Joshua Rosza Human Faction The human faction was one of the most prominent members of the Faction. Initially, it was led by Kieran O'Connell, however, after his death, the leadership passed to Francesca Guerrera until her death. The Guerrera Family The Guerrera Family came to power in the Faction sometime around 2012, but have always had power prior to this, since Francesca was the leader of a drug ring and various other affiliates. Their family secret was exposed in The Battle of New Orleans, when Camille O'Connell discovered (through Kieran's research) that her family is descendants of werewolves. At that point, Francesca and her siblings triggered the curse, took the stones for the Moonlight Rings and attacked Marcel's Army, giving and killing various vampires with the werewolf bite in the process, including Elijah Mikaelson and Diego. They were, not too long after, killed by Elijah. Appearances Season One *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' *''The Battle of New Orleans'' Season Five *''Where You Left Your Heart'' Gallery Vlcsnap-2014-03-19-23h00m20s119.png Faction1.png Faction2.png Mobs10elijahgenmondiegkier.jpg Faction3.png GuerreraFaction 0.png HFaction3.png HFaction2.png HFaction1.png HFaction0.png HFaction.png TO501-015-Freya-Vincent.png TO501-016-Josh-Hayley.png TO501-019-Josh-Hayley-Poppy-Freya~Vincent.png See also Category:Groups Category:The Originals Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Humans Category:Vampires Category:Werewolves Category:Witches Category:Original Vampires Category:Hybrids